Bad Grasper: Old and New Acquaintances
by Silver Moon Princess
Summary: Shuichi discovers a few more secrets about his novelist lover, Yuki Eiri. Including those of one of Eiri's past friends, or as Shuichi soon finds out the two were more than that. On top of it all, Shuichi prepares for the biggest tour of his life.
1. Default Chapter

Yuki frowned as Lisa questioned him, "Eiri, I haven't really gotten to talk to you for a while. Ever since...well...you know when. Why did you not come back?" 

Yuki ignored Lisa and began to walk off. 

"Eiri-sama!" Lisa yelled after him. She grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him around, pinning him up against a wall. "You may have been able to run away from the others but you are mine. You have no where to run or hide now, Eiri. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Yuki stared into Lisa's eyes trying to penatrate her glare with his, but, having no victory in doing so, he reached for a cigarette and pretendend not to care. 

Lisa's eyes, which were now a mix of orange, pink, and red, softened as she stroked Yuki Eiri's face. "I know all about your past and you know all about mine. I've managed to keep yours concealed from the press and anyone else who likes juicy gossip about popular romance novalists. Although, I've noticed bits of my secret showing through the latest of your sappy, sorry excuse for a third grader's book!" 

Yuki grabbed Lisa by the throat and started to lift her off the ground. Lisa gasped for air and clawed at Yuki's hand around her small frail neck. 

"Would you like to know the reason why I never returned?" Yuki said softly but threatening to Lisa. "Because I know you and the others would not have understood how I felt. Do you know what happens to one the first time one stains one's hands with blood?" 

Lisa smiled slightly as she choked out the words, "One kills oneself." 

Yuki's eyes widened as he dropped Lisa to the floor and stepped back. Lisa, sprawling on the floor trying to catch her breath, smiled menacingly at Eiri. "Isn't that right, Yuki Eiri-sama. Or should I say Uesugi Eiri?" 

Yuki covered his mouth as he knew what was coming next. 

Lisa's eyes flared as a strange aura formed around her, "He would have been honored to know you didn't kill him out of hatred, but only out of fear." Lisa unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on Yuki's shirt and stroked his chest. "Is that why you're trembling so? Are you afraid of me?" She gently placed her lips on his chest in a quick kiss, sending ice cold chills up Yuki's spine. He didn't want her to say the name. 

Lisa eerily sang part of a song that Yuki himself wrote, "Kill me shining, irozuku shigeki no hate ni kagayakihajimeta maboroshi."  
(AN: Translation: Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors that first shone in a vision.) 

Lisa smiled and rested her head on Yuki's chest, "I wonder who you wrote that song about? Shuichi Shindou or...." 

Yuki froze. 

Lisa continued, "Yuki Kitazawa."

* * *

Lisa's manager, Miharu, observed the vocalist as she crammed animal crackers in her mouth and played a video game while sitting on her bed. Miharu sighed, "I thought you said you were sick." 

"I.....am." Lisa said in between mouthfuls. Lisa squealed as she watched her character being overwhelmed by enemies and the screen flashed the words 'GAME OVER'. "Dang it! See what you made me do! I lost my concentration!" 

Rachael, Lisa's producer, scoffed, "You don't look too sick to me. Plus, how could you die so easily? You're not even playing on normal mode." 

"I _AM_ sick! What would you do if one day I just keeled over? Hm?" Lisa replied, ignoring the last part of Rachael's statement. 

"I would praise God." Rachael said as she went over and turned off the TV and game system. 

"W...wait! I didn't even save!" said an almost tearful Lisa. 

Miharu glared at Lisa, "Come on, we're due at N-G anytime now. You don't want to get Seguchi-san upset now do you?" 

Lisa stifled a laugh, "You mean girly-boy Tohma? Pfft, I'm not afraid of him." 

"I guess you're not afraid of him dropping you from N-G either." Rachael added. 

Lisa looked up at Rachael, "Nope, he knows I have talent, and he's not gonna let me slip away to a different label. Especially when I'm enjoying my youth. Compared to Ryuichi I'm..." 

"Oh, stop gloating!" Rachael interupted, " We all know that you're very talented for a 16 year old baby, okay?" 

Lisa took the sarcastic tone in her producer's voice in a bad way, "Grrr, you can be replaced, ya know." 

Rachael smirked and jumped at the opportunity to backtalk the young girl, "Not until you're eighteen." 

Lisa muttered under her breath as the three headed out the door, "At least I'm not nearing thirty." This comment earned her a smack on the back of her head from Rachael.

* * *

Shuichi drank the remaining liquid from his soft drink can as he heard a door open down the hall. He looked over to see Ryuichi sneaking out of the room. Shuichi called out to him, "Sakuma-san! Sakuma-san, hey!" 

Ryuichi looked over and rushed over to put a hand over Shuichi's mouth as he put a finger to his lips and let out a small 'shhhh'. In a whisper he said to Shuichi, "Kumogorou says Lisa-chan is in trouble. We must go help!" 

Before Shuichi could ask who this Lisa person was he was being dragged along by Ryuchi to a studio where music videos are normally shot. They cracked the door open and peeked through to see a beautiful but exhausted looking girl as well as some background dancers going through some steps. 

Ryuchi smiled slyly and said, "Bingo! Ryu-chan to the rescue!!!" He ran into the room leaving Shuichi standing in the doorway looking very confused. 

The dance instructor almost burst out screaming until he saw who it was who inturrupted them, "Sakuma-san! Sorry for my asking but could you please leave? We're in the middle of rehersal." 

Ryuchi, who was clinging to Lisa, pleaded, "But, Lisa-chan looks very tired and has been working hard all day. Could you please let her have just a small break? Pwease?" 

The dance instructor was starting to get angry, "Absolutely not! We still have many things to go over! And the Tri-Tour starts soon. You should know that!" 

[AN: The Tri-Tour is a combination tour of Nittle Grasper, BAD LUCK, along with the vocalist from Whispering Echo, Lisa Katz (to make up for the other two members of Whispering Echo an extra synth player will be touring with them as well, this character will be introduced later on)] 

After catching her breath, Lisa stood up straight and said with a pretty smile, "I'm sorry, but I already had it in my schedule to leave early to dine with Sakuma-san at Shindou-san's residence. I shall make note to mention my plans with you next time they interfear with practice." 

Before the instructor could say anything the three were out the room and down the hall. 


	2. The Move

Lisa casually walked alongside Ryuichi and Shuichi down the street. "Hey, thanks for that daring rescue." 

Ryuichi blushed slightly and replied, "It was nothing, na no da!" 

Shuichi looked up, "So, are we really going over to Yuki's?" 

"Wha...Yuki Eiri?!" Lisa almost tripped at the words. 

Shuichi smirked at the thought of Lisa being another one of Yuki's little fans, "Yeah, he is my boyfriend ya know." 

Lisa snatched this as an opportunity to hide why she was really surprised and said somewhat sarcastically, "Oh really? That's interesting. Well, I suppose we are." 

"Well, come on!" Ryuichi said grabbing the two and running off."

* * *

"Really, Tohma, it wasn't nessicary for you to drop by and make me lunch...." Yuki said a tad annoyed. 

Tohma smiled, "Of course it was! Besides I have an old friend I want you to meet who should be here any mome..." He was interrupted by the doorbell and raced over to answer it. 

Shuichi was caught off guard when the door opened and he saw Tohma, "Se...Seguichi-san!?" 

Tohma put a big smile on and pushed past Shuichi, grabbed Lisa, and ushered her in. Yuki looked up when the two came in followed closely behind by Ryuichi and Shuichi. 

"Look Yuki! Its Lisa-chan! You remember Lisa right?" Tohma said excitedly. 

Yuki jumped up and nearly fell down at the sight of the young teen. 

"That's very unlike you, Eiri. Are you sick?" Lisa said teasingly. 

Yuki struggled to regain his composure before shaking his head and lighting up another cigerette. "You wouldn't have anything thing to do with this would you Tohma?" Yuki said, already knowing the answer. 

Tohma smiled and put a finger to his lips, "Me? Never would I think of doing such a thing." This was followed by a giggle at his little prank of getting Ryuichi to lead them back here for a small reunion. 

Lisa snatched the cigerette from Yuki's mouth, "You should remember cigerette smoke is bad for a singer's throat." And continued after seeing Yuki's glare, "You know that doesn't work on my Eiri. In case you have forgotten, Tohma and I aren't intimidated by you." Lisa sighed as she went into a flashback of her own. "I remember when you used to be such a good polite boy. I do miss him but..." 

Yuki scoffed at the remark and pulled out another cigerette. 

"I think this Eiri is more fun." Lisa finished and smiled. 

Shuichi, who had finally grasped what was going on and made his comment, "Uhhh, Yuki, is this an ex girl friend?" 

Yuki, who was passed the irritated state, responded, "No!" 

Before things could get any more heated up Tohma and Ryuichi brought in the food Tohma was cooking in the kitchen. 

"Lunch is served, na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed. 

Tohma cleared his throat disrupting Shuichi from diving the scrumptious looking food, "Before we eat, I have a question for you Eiri." Yuki looked up and blew out a puff of smoke from his cigerette. "What?" 

Tohma put on a giddy smile and continue, "You wouldn't mind housing Lisa here for a while, right?" 

"WHAT!?" The novelist said almost choking on another puff of smoke. 

"Lisa's manager and producer, who normally look after her, are leaving with me to go settle some things for the upcoming tour both here in Japan and America. We'll be gone for a good long while and Lisa needs someone to stay with, since I don't think its such a good idea to leave such a young girl by herself for that amount of time. Its too dangerous, don't you agree?" 

Yuki's eyebrow twitched in frustration as he slowly nodded. 

"Its settled then. Lisa will be moving her stuff in later today." 

"What the hell?! Don't I have a say in this?" Shuichi blurted out. 

"Shut up." Yuki responded. 

Tohma flashed a quick grin as he gave the signal that he was done and everyone could eat. 

After Lisa finished eating she excused herself to go find a bathroom so she could wash up. Yuki got up and showed her down the hall away from the others. He grabbed her wrist and swiftly pulled her in his bedroom as he quietly shut the door behind him. 

"What do you want with me?" Yuki said as he approached Lisa. 

Lisa was a bit surprised and started backing up. Yuki kept coming closer until she fell backwards onto the bed. He slowly crept on top of her and placed his face closely to hers. 

"Is it....sex?" he whispered into her ear. Yuki stared into Lisa's sky blue eyes with his cold golden ones. "Why do you torment me? I've been trying hard not to cheat on the brat. But you....you..." He placed his lips over hers as he ran his hand slowly up her thigh.

* * *

Yuki sat on the couch, half listening to Shuichi whining in his ear about Lisa moving in, while men carrying boxes of Lisa's stuff took them to her temporary room there. A few hours of sitting on the couch pouting next to Yuki, Shuichi got curious and headed to see what Lisa was doing. He poked his head in the open doorway. His eyes widened as he viewed the vast amount of musical and computer equipment she had. Three keyboards, a couple of nice computers, a laptop, a few microphones, some headsets, a open box of what looked to be filled with video and audio editing software, an electric guitar, and many other odds and ends. Lisa looked over to Shuichi, smiled and waved him to come in. 

Shuichi looked around him and said, "Wow.....its like....a mini recording studio. All you're missing is a sound booth." 

"Yeah, this is just so I can get rough arrangements out before I forget them. Its only about half of what I have back home though. My music stuff is normally in a separate room than my bedroom." 

There was a long silence between the two except for the sound of the door to Yuki's office closing. Shuichi stumbled over his words and suddenly found it hard to find what to say, "H...hey....uhh. Shouldn't we....uhhh get back to....NG soon? I mean....like.....ya know...." 

Lisa stopped herself from letting out a small laugh and replied, "Don't worry, I got us the rest of the day off. I told Tohma I'd need some time to unpack and that you might help, which it seems you haven't quite done much but mabey we can go out for dinner? We should get Eiri too, of course." 

Shuichi shook his head, "Yuki's locked himself in his study, which means he'll be busy for a while." 

"Okay, then it'll just be me and you then. I'm buying." Lisa walked past Shuichi and towards the front door. 

Shuichi smiled and thought to himself, 'She might not be too bad after all.' 


End file.
